I've Lost My Fear of Fallin'
by Kitsubasa
Summary: As her life winds down to a close, Rosette wonders if she will ever truly be at peace with everything she has done, and if the only one who hasn't shown his face will say goodbye. [Retelling of the last few pages of the manga]


Disclaimer: I don't own 'It's Not a Fashion Statement, it's a Deathwish' by My Chemical Romance, or Chrono Crusade. I wish I did though, then I could make someone make official merchandise for it. I wish you could buy Chrono Crusade figurines… -sob-

Note: The end of the manga was so damn tragic, I had to write a oneshot on it… I was so happy and sad on those last two pages, damn it! I also have an urge to make an AMV with the anime now... Stupid brain, giving me AMV ideas.

Uh, also, this isn't a songfic, it just uses a line from the song mentioned in the disclaimer to finish it up nicely and has a line from the song for the title.

XXX

Remington began to exit the church, walking slowly, his cane throbbing against the ground, creating a rhythm, one that entranced me, like watching a dancer throw themselves around the dance floor, making me wish to simply throw away my inhibition, and begin to join in with the unheard song. _One, two, three… One, two, three… _Remington's cane echoed through the church, before the creaking of the old door overcame the insatiable tapping, and the beautiful mental dance it had started began to fade. My breath disappeared for a second, as I felt myself overcome by the silence.

It was my first time alone since the after the battle of Pandaemonium which had taken place so many years before. Immediately afterwards I was confined to my bed, to be constantly looked after my Azmaria… forever monitored by Elizabeth… always tended to by Joshua, for who I had given everything… even my own freedom… to return to my midst. Everyone but the one I truly wanted by my side was always there… Everyone but him.

It'd been so long since I'd seen him… I had so many doubts to him being alive. After all, I supposed all the truly great demons of the world ceased to be after that incident, leaving only the weak scourge to crawl across the world. Maybe one or two of the 'great' ones lived… I don't really know… Shader, maybe… Perhaps Jenai… The Sinners who he used to belong with, maybe they're still alive, somewhere… Somehow…

I suddenly felt a cold, soft hand arrest my heart. I choked. This wasn't a gentle, astounded lack of breath like I had before… This was death, it had finally come for me. I collapsed to the floor, the cold beginning to spread all over me, holding me tight in an unloving embrace. _God, _I suddenly thought. _What if… What if he doesn't fulfill his promise? _I rolled over, onto my back, and began to pick myself up off the floor, began to try and crawl to the door of the church, to try and get Remington back. _But… _I realized, _He'll already be gone! _

I clutched my throat, gasping for air.

"I… I don't wanna die yet!" I gulped, the first time in my entire life even briefly thinking my contract with him to be for no good. I gripped the arm of the pew I had been sitting on with my left hand, hauling myself up.

"What if I never…" I swallowed back tears, "Never see him again?" I felt my knees buckle again underneath me, as though the earth itself was swallowing me up.

_Rosette… Don't panic. _I thought, turning towards the altar, drinking in the simple, pure sight desperately, fully aware that it might be my last. _You knew… You knew from the start that this was your fate. _Deep inside my head, I slowly became aware of the bell that was sounding. Ten strikes it had rung so far… Ten strikes of the forty eight tone tune it always used to play back when Joshua and I were children.

_Ding… Dang… Dung… Dang… Ding… _The sound reverberated inside my pounding skull. _Oh Chrono. _I thought. _Please don't fail me. _I fell onto the altar, as my life began to fly in a whirlwind around my brain. Azmaria singing, the angel wings soaring from her back… Satella eating a hotdog in Central Park… Joshua going mad with pain that fateful day…

And him. Him promising to me that, no matter what, we'd find each other before my time ran out. Find each other, and, for at least a moment before everything spun out of focus, hold each other one last time.

"Where…" I cried out, my grief uncontrollable.

"Where are you?!" I screamed, the girl… the immature girl he had traveled with for so long, taking over me. The altar began to wetten with my salty, childish tears. My limbs limp, my head pounding, I rested my head on my arms, fully wishing that God would put me out of my misery.

"Get it over with!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, as suddenly a creak echoed from behind me.

I turned around, fully expecting Joshua to come bounding up to me to comfort me, or Remington or Azmaria come to take me back to the Order, or to the Orphanage. I gulped back my tears, determined to be strong in front of them. I clenched my fists, heart pounding heavily in my chest, closing my eyes as I turned. Once I had stopped moving, I opened them.

The world was blurred from my tears. Standing at the other end of the chapel was the one I had held myself together for so long waiting for. I got to my feet shakily. He was a total wreck… His left eye was covered with a dirty bandage which wound around the space between his lips and his nose and back over his forehead. His right arm was severed off at the elbow. His left arm was bandaged nearly completely, and he was wearing the same cloak he had been wearing the same day that I met him, albeit now ripped and torn beyond repair.

But his smile… Oh, his heavenly smile. It still shined like moonbeams, and his bright eyes above it glittered like tiny golden stars.

I felt my heart give out inside me. The clock tower began to sing out its last tunes. _Dang… Dong… Ding… Dang… Dong… _I planted a firm foot on the ground, taking a stride towards him. And then another. And then another. I ran towards him like the child he would have remembered me being. He merely smiled, the purest smile I had ever seen, purer even than Joshua's hopeful grin.

As I grabbed him, I felt the cold spread all over me, only to be overcome by a mysterious warmth. He pulled me as tight as he could with one arm, his long, greasy purple hair stroking my nose tenderly, his heart pulsing over my own fading one. His breath sounded out in my ear, and although it was a cold Spring morning, everything suddenly felt overwhelmingly warm.

"Rosette." He whispered my name tenderly, hesitantly, as though it was a word he had just learned. I held him even tighter.

"Chrono." I replied, before feeling my hold on him loosen, my legs give way, and my entire body shut down.

"Rosette… I'm sorry." Chrono whispered into my ear, as I fell to the floor, overwhelmed with cold again, the world swirling with splotches of darkness, the image of his sparkling gold eyes embedded in my mind, as everything faded to black.

_I've lost my fear of fallin'_

…

_I will be with you_

XXX

Note: Last lines are a line from the song 'It's Not a Fashion Statement, it's a Deathwish', by My Chemical Romance, which is pure own.

Even after spending two hours writing this… I still haven't gotten over the ending of Chrono Crusade. –sniffle-

Reviews are appreciated, especially ones that help me out with manga characterization… I watch the anime more than I read the manga, and I've never tried writing for either of them.

Pyro


End file.
